Oona meets the Bubble Guppies
by ChrisCreator14
Summary: This is the first day of school for Oona and she meets five Bubble Guppies
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Today it was the first day of school for Oona. She was getting ready for school and she has all her stuff for school even her lunchbox her mom made peanut butter and jelly sandwich and apple juice for Oona. And before when she was about to go outside her mom came to her and tell her to have good luck for school).

Oona's mom: Are you ready for school Oona?

Oona: Yes Mom I am.

Oona's mom: Well to let you know I want to have a good luck.

Oona: Thanks Mom (hugs her mom).

Oona's mom: You're welcome sweetheart (hugs her back).

Oona's mom: Now have fun at school.

(And so Oona left the house to walk to school and when she got to school outside, she sees two girls were coming to her).

Molly: Hi I'm Molly.

Deema: And I'm Deema what's your name?

Oona: My name is Oona and I'm new to this school.

Molly: Well it's nice to meet you Oona.

Oona: Nice to meet you too Molly and Deema.

Oona: So is this y'all school?

Deema: Yes this is our school and you're coming to this school right?

Oona: Yes.

Molly: Great. Okay so we will show you inside the school.

(And so three girls were about to come inside and when they came inside Oona saw three boys one had blue hair, the other one had indigo hair and the last one had a orange hair and thick blue glasses).

(So the class just got started everyone takes their seat and comes in).

Everyone excluding Oona: Good morning Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper: Well good morning everyone (He looks at Oona).

Mr. Grouper: Oh I see we have a new student.

(Molly and Deema look at Oona and shook their head up and down).

Mr. Grouper: Well then can you tell me what's your name is?

Oona: My name is Oona Shaskan, I was originally in Tokyo, Japan but we moved to Bubbletucky here.(The class cheers and claps).

Mr. Grouper: Ok then Oona pick any spots you want to sit at?

(Oona agreed and she sat down between Deema and a boy with orange hair and thick blue glasses).

Mr. Grouper: Oona meet Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, and Nonny.

Mr. Grouper: Well now that we have a new student why don't y'all do what kinds of things y'all want to do.

(All guppies agreed, Molly and Deema shows Oona to introduced the boys).

Molly: Oona meet Gil he's good at singing, dancing, and he has goofy personality and I call him Gilly.

Gil: I like to hear Molly say my nickname.(Molly and Oona giggled).

Deema: And this Goby he is outgoing, creative, smart and has all wonderful traits.

Oona: Hey Goby nice to meet you.

Goby: Nice to meet you too Oona.

(Oona saw a puppy were coming to them)

Gil: And that's Bubble Puppy.

Oona: Aw He looks so cute.(She patting Bubble Puppy back).

(After when Oona meets Gil, Goby and their puppy, she saw Nonny reading a book at the other table and she asked the girls what does he do).

Oona: um what about him what does he do?

Molly: Who?

Oona: Him.(She's pointing at the boy with orange hair and thick blue glasses).

Deema: Oh you mean Nonny he's a brainy, cautious, loves to read books, and I call him Nonners because it's fit for him and he's usually wants to be alone. Hey maybe that you should go talk to Nonny.

Molly: Yeah you should Oona.

Oona: Well I'm kinda nervous talking to a boy but how am I supposed to do?

Molly: Don't worry Oona. Deema and I have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is christophersegundo2004. Sorry that I'm supposed to make more stories but it took me a long times to think of something on my mind and I will promise all of y'all to make more stories. Anyway enough of the Note without** **further ado let's begin and I hope ya'll enjoyed.**

 **Chapter 2**

(The girls are looking at Nonny reading a Spider-man comic book alone at the table in front of the wall and they're trying to figure out what to do with Nonny and Oona).

Molly: Okay Oona this is what you have to do is go sit at that table where Nonny is at and make something what's fun about something.

Oona: Okay I think I could do this but what if your plan didn't work?

Deema: Do not worry Oona.

Oona: Why that?

Deema: Because if it doesn't work well might change it to a different plan. Now you go over there and talk to him.

Oona: Alright then I'm about to head over there. (Oona was heading to the table where Nonny is at the library section).

Nonny:(He saw a girl with purple and pig-tailed hair coming to him) Hello.

Oona: Hi Nonny. Whatcha reading?

Nonny: I'm reading Spider-man comic book.

Oona: Who's Spider-man?

Nonny: Spider-man is a person like Peter Parker who got bitten by a spider and he has a spider powers like he can crawls on walls, can shoots spider webs on his web shooter, he can make his own superpower suit, and the spider gave him strength, speed, durability, and agility.

Oona: That's nice. Mind if I sit here?

Nonny: Sure. (He let her join with him to read a comic book together).

(Nonny and Oona are reading Spider-man comic book together while Molly and Deema are looking at them reading comic together and they're plan worked and when the boys came and they had no idea what's up with them).

Gil: What are you girls doing?

Molly: Why don't y'all take a look.

(So Gil and Goby looked and they saw is Nonny and the new girl named Oona are reading Spider-man comic book together).

Gil: Are you girls planing making that new girl named Oona to like Nonny?

Molly: Yes Gil we are.

Goby: Why?

Deema: Because Nonny is all alone by himself and we're trying to make Oona and Nonny have fun each other.

Both: Oh

Gil: Now I get it.

Goby: Me too.

Molly: Now lets see what they're doing now?

(And so four guppies looked back at Nonny and Oona to see what they're gonna do now).

Oona: Hey Nonny.

Nonny: Yes.

Oona: What do y'all do in this class anyway?

Nonny: Well in this class we usually do what kinds of things we can do in this class like going to play the block area, coloring at the art area, play games at the game area, and read a book at the book area where we're at.

Oona: Hey do you wanna go to the game area?

Nonny: Sure.

(And now Nonny and Oona are heading to the game area but before they were about to go to the game area, Nonny puts the Spider-man

comic book back where it's belongs at the bookshelf).

Gil: What are they're going ?

Molly: I think they're going to the game area.

Goby: I want to play with them.

Deema: Me too.

Gil: Me three.

Molly: Ok let's go ask them.

(The four guppies are heading to the game area where Nonny and Oona are at and they both saw them coming to them).

Oona: Oh hey guys.

Deema: Can we play games with you guys?

Both: Sure.

(And so Nonny and Oona are letting four guppies to play games with them two and Gil is looking to see which board games should they play with and Deema got an idea).

Deema: I know maybe we should play UNO.

All: Yeah.

Gil: What about you Oona do you wanna play UNO?

Oona: Sure.

(And so Gil pull out the UNO card game and open the top to take all the cards out of it. He was shuffling the UNO cards and gave them five cards and stack the cards at the middle on the table. Gil is explaining Oona how to play UNO because she doesn't know how to play UNO before).

Gil: Ok Oona this is how this UNO game works. The remaining cards should be placed face-down, to form the "draw" pile. Then, turn over the top card of the draw pile to begin the "discard" pile, the pile players will place their cards on top of. The person sitting to the left of the dealer gets to go first.

Oona: Now it's makes more sense. Thanks Gil.

Gil: No problem. Now who wanted to go first?

Deema: I'll go first.

Gil: Ok Deema. Which color would you pick?

(She grab a stack of card and puts a red card with a number seven on the table).

Deema: Your turn Goby.

( Goby puts a red card with number one. Then it Gil turn but he doesn't have red card so he grab a stack of card to see if he could find the red card and he found it and place the a red card with number nine. Next it was Molly turn she didn't have the red card but she has the number nine on the blue card and she switched color now. Now it was Oona turn lucky for her because she doesn't have the red card but she has blue card and placed a card with number eight. Now it was Nonny turn and he switched color from blue to yellow with number eight. Back to Deema and she puts a yellow card but it's a reversed one. And this time it was Nonny turn and placed a wild card).

Oona: Which color would you choose Nonny?

Nonny: I would choose Green.

(It was Oona turn and she had green card with number one placed on the table. It was Molly turn and she had a green card but it's a draw two card, she put her card on it and it made Gil grab two cards of the stacks).

Gil: Oh it's not that bad? Now it's my turn. (He placed a wild draw card, it made Goby grab four cards and Gil is picking which color he would choose).

Gil: I would choose Blue.

(It was now Goby turn and he placed a blue card but it's a skip card and it made Deema skip a turn. It was Nonny turn and he place a blue card with number eight and next it was Oona turn and she placed a card but she switched color from blue to red with number eight and now she has two cards left. Next it was Molly turn and she place a red skip card and Gil has skip a turn. Next it was Goby turn and he puts a red card with number one and it's Deema turn and she placed a red draw two card and Nonny has to grab two cards from the stack of cards. Next it's Nonny turn and he placed a red skip card and it made Oona skip a turn. Next it is Molly turn and she placed a reverse card and now it's back to Oona turn and she placed a wild card and she picking which color she would pick).

Oona: I would pick yellow and UNO! (She has only one last card to win this game and none of the guppies know which card she has left).

(Next up it's Nonny turn and he placed a yellow draw two cards to let Deema grab two cards from the stack of cards. Next it's Deema turn and she placed a yellow skip card and Goby has lost a turn. Next it's Gil turn and he placed a yellow card with number five. Next up it's Molly turn and she placed the same card like Gil but she changed color from yellow to green card with number five. Next it was Oona turn and lucky for her she has the green card with number four and she win the game and the guppies made a applause for Oona because she doesn't know how to play UNO before but this time she won the game).

Deema: Way to go Oona.

Molly: You're the winner Oona.

Goby: Yeah Oona lucky for you. You're the winner.

Nonny: That was a good game.

Gil: Well that was fun wasn't it guys.

All: Yeah. (Mr. Grouper shows up).

Mr. Grouper: Excuse me what time is it.

All: It's time for lunch.

(All six guppies are heading to the cubbies to get their lunchbox and head to the tables, three girls sat at their table while the boys are going to the other table and the girls had peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a apple juice the same thing they got like Oona lunch and they're their eating and drinking their lunch).

Molly: So how did you and Nonny go?

Deema: Did it go great?

Oona: Well I had fun with him. We were reading Spider-man comic book together and play UNO card game to have fun and y'all were there with us too.

Molly: Well that was fun to hear your story with you and Nonny.

Deema: Man you and Nonny make a great cute couple.

Molly: Yeah you two do make cute couple. Hey do you both wanna come to visit at my house today.

Deema: What time?

Molly: 7:30 PM.

Deema: Sure.

Oona: Yeah but how am I gonna visit your house if I don't know where you live at.

Deema: Do not worry Oona.

Oona: Why?

Deema: Because I know where Molly lives at and wherever you live at and I can take you to Molly house.

Oona: Alright then.

(And so Deema and Oona agreed to their decision to go visit Molly house at 7:30 P.M).

 **Author Note: So what did you guys think? Was it good, kinda, or bad? Whatever y'all guys think and review about this chapter. And I will post more chapters for this story. The reason why Nonny was reading Spider-Man comic book? It's because Spider-Man was Nonny favorite Super hero, So I just come up with this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Right when the girls made agreement about visiting Molly house at 7:30 P.M. The lunch time was over they can get their free times again but this time it's boys point of view now and the boys were at art area, three boys grabbed a sheet of coloring papers from the folders that has all of coloring pages and a box of markers, they all sat down the chairs and they started coloring the papers and Gil asked Goby).

Gil: Hey Goby. What are you coloring today?

Goby: I'm coloring Black Panther (showing Black Panther coloring page to Gil). What about you Gil. What are you coloring?

Gil: I'm coloring Iron Man (showing Iron Man coloring page to Goby as well). What about you Nonny. Are you coloring Spider-Man?

Nonny: Yes Gil I am coloring Spider-Man (showing Spider-Man coloring page to Gil and Goby as well).

(Right when they're done asking each other about their Super Heroes coloring pages. Gil had a idea and He asked them).

Gil: Hey I got an idea. Why don't you two visit at my house?

Goby: What time?

Gil: Around 7:30 PM.

Goby: Sure why not.

Gil: (turned his head to Nonny) What about you Nonny. Are you coming?

Nonny: Sure. I'll be there at 7:30 PM as well.

(Right when the boys decide to visit Gil house. Mr. Grouper starts to say something).

Mr. Grouper: All right all of you Guppies, Line up it's time to go outside!

All of the Guppies: (Singing the outside song).

(And so all of the Guppies starts to head outside and when they're outside there was a playground. Gil and Goby were sliding down on the playground taking turns, Molly and Deema were swinging back and forward on the playground swing, Nonny was at the pit of sand area to dig up the sand with sand tools and Oona swam up to him).

Oona: Hey Nonny. What are you doing?

Nonny: I'm digging up some sand to see a dinosaur bones but instead of calling them bones they're called fossils.

Oona: Fossils? What does that mean?

Nonny: Dinosaur fossils is a fossil that prevented remains of a plants, animals, or insect that lived a long time ago.

Oona: That's kind of fun. Mind if I could join with you?

Nonny: Sure.

(Nonny and Oona are digging up dinosaur fossils together with a sand tools. Molly and Deema were having fun of swinging back and forward on the swing and Deema was looking at Nonny and Oona at the sand pit area, she started calling Molly name and tell her to look at them digging dinosaur fossils together).

Deema: Molly, look how they're digging up some dinosaur bones at the sand pit together?

Molly: Aw, They make a cute couple together. Hey maybe, We should name their couple name?

Deema: Maybe, we call them Oonny? No, that's not right. Maybe, Nonna? No, that's not right either. (Then a light bulb hits up her head) What about Noona?

Molly: (She kinda liked the Noona name couple) Yeah, that makes sense Noona.

(Right, when Molly and Deema agreed of the couple name. Mr. Grouper calls all the guppies to come inside and starts to tell the guppies to leave the school because it was like 5:00 PM and all guppies grab their backpack and they said goodbye and waved to Mr. Grouper and so, the boys and the girls were walking together to head to their houses. The boys made it to their houses and they all waved at the girls and they said goodbye to them and they remember about going to visit Gil's house. Now it's just the girls walking home. And Molly walked to the other side of direction and she waved at them and said).

Molly: Remember about the sleepover around 7:30 PM. (She went inside to her house).

(Second, it was Deema and she told Oona to remember about taking her to Molly's house. She walked to her house and waved at Oona and she said bye to her and she went inside to her house. Last, it was Oona and when she went inside to her house and her mom were at home while her dad was working at the town of bubbletucky and she ask Oona, how was her first day of school)

Oona's mom: So, how was your first day of school Oona?

Oona: It was great because I made five new friends to play with me and my teacher was named Mr. Grouper, he was the best teacher because he was nice teacher and he let us can do whatever we could do of going to the art area, block area, and the game area, and he took us outside to play at the playground and there was a sand pit area as well.

Oona's mom: Well, we're glad that your teacher makes you do fun stuff and made a friend to play with you.

Oona: Oh, I forgot to mention. Mom can I go visit my friend sleepover?

Oona's mom: What time?

Oona: Around 7:30 PM.

Oona's mom: Sure, but how are you gonna go to your friend house if you don't know where it's at?

Oona: I asked the same thing but one of my friend named Deema told me that she gonna take me to my other friend named Molly to her house.

Oona's mom: Okay then Oona. You can go to your friend sleepover.

(Oona hugs her mom and her mom hugs her back as well).

Oona: Thanks mom.

Oona's mom: You're welcome sweetheart. Now you only got two hours and thirty minutes to have your friend sleepover. So, you better get ready for it.

Oona: Okay mom.

(Later it was already 7:00 PM and Oona was already. She was all ready and now she was waiting Deema to take her to Molly house and when suddenly someone was knocking the door and Oona's mom answer the door and when she opens the door, she saw a little girl with yellow curly hair standing at the front of the door and Oona's mom said).

Oona's mom: You're Deema right?

Deema: Yep that's me, anyway is Oona here?

Oona's mom: Yes, she is. (Calling Oona, that Deema is here for her) Oona, your friend named Deema is here for you.

(Oona showed up and ready to go to head to Molly house with Deema but Oona huged her mom, and Oona's mom said).

Oona's mom: Have fun at your friend's house.

Oona: I will mom. Bye mom! (waving goodbye hand to her mom).

 **At Molly's house**

(And so, Oona and Deema were walking to the sidewalk and they both made it to Molly's house, head to the front door, knock the door and someone answer the door and it was Molly's mom).

Molly's mom: Oh, hello Deema. (looks at Oona). Oh, I see Molly made a new friend and what is your name, little girl?

Oona: Oona Shaskan.

Molly's mom: Nice to meet you Oona. (Molly's mom started calling Molly, that her friend's are here) Molly, your friends are here.

(Then Molly showed up).

Molly: Hey Deema and Oona. Are you'll ready to watch a Movie.

Both: Sure.

(And so, three girls were heading upstairs and made it to Molly's room and they all decide to watch Princess movies and First, it was Molly and she picked the Little Mermaid movie, she insert the disc into the DVD player and they all had their tray of popcorn, drinks and candies. The movie was about to start).

(In one hour the movie ended. Molly liked the part when Ariel and Eric kissed and she thinking about her and Gil kissed together. Next up it Deema turn and she decided to watch Beauty and the beast because that's her favorite movie. So she insert the disc into a DVD player and the movie was starting. About one hour the movie ended. Deema liked the part when Belle and the Beast danced together and she thinking about her and Goby danced together. Last but not least it's Oona turn and she picked the movie called Aladdin and she insert the disc into the DVD player, the movie was starting. And now about one hour the movie just ended and Oona liked the part where Aladdin and Jasmine met each other and at the end when Jasmine's father rather change the law and let Jasmine to choose which person she wants to married and she picks Aladdin and Oona was thinking about the same thing where Jasmine meets Aladdin and it did the same thing to Oona).

 **At Gil's house**

(The boys were watching Marvel movies from 2008 to 2019 (but the Avengers endgame movie hasn't came out yet) with their bowl of Ice cream, Gil has the chocolate flavor, Goby has strawberry flavor, and Nonny has the vanilla flavor. First it was Goby who picked the movie called Black panther, he inserted the movie disc into the DVD player, the movie was about to start, and Gil patted the bed then Bubble puppy jumped on the bed and layed down on the bed next to him. In two hours and fifteen minutes the movie ended, Goby liked the part where Black panther and Kilmonger dressed as the other panther fight each other and shows the actions. Second it's Gil turn and he decided to watch Iron man movie. So, he insert the disc into the DVD player and it was about to start. In two hours and six minutes the movie finished and Gil liked the part where Iron man and Iron monger battle each other at the half of the end scene. Last it's Nonny turn and he picked the Spider-Man 2 from Tobey maguire movie because Nonny favorite Spider-Man was the original one. Anyway he insert the disc into the DVD player and it was beginning part was showing now. In the about two hours and fifteen minutes the movie has just ended. Nonny liked the part when Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus battle each other at the bank robbery, train station, and Doc Ock's hideout was the best action scene of all time).

 **Author Notes: I mean the new Spider-Man played by Tom Holland is fine of being in the MCU movies but the original Spider-Man played by Tobey Maguire is the best one because it's talks about their origin story and so, as the second Spider-Man played by Andrew Garfield. So, whatever Spider-Man fans y'all are just comment down to know who is the best Spider-Man for you all**

Gil: Man, I can't believe they all started the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) from 2002 to 2019.

Goby: I know right because it's only been like 17 years.

Gil: I can't wait to see the Avengers endgame.

Goby: (raised his hand up) Me too.

Nonny: (raised his hand up as well) Me three.

 **Back at Molly's house**

(And so, the three girls were started talking about their crushes and Molly wanted to go first about her crush).

Molly: Okay girls, my crush is Gil because he could sing, dance, makes a lot of funny jokes and he's lovable and clumsy.

(Second, Deema talks about her crush).

Deema: My crush is Goby because he could talks about the story, sings, dance, and makes silly voices.

(Then Deema and Molly turned their heads at Oona and Deema asked Oona).

Deema: What about you Oona. What do you think about Nonny?

Oona: What I think about Nonny is he's cute because the way how he act's smart, reads a book, knows everything's about it and he has a pretty green eyes.

Molly: Well, We all know about our crushes, right?

Both: Right.

 **Back at Gil's house**

(The three boys decided to talk about their crushes and Gil wants to go first).

Gil: Okay let tell y'all something, my crush is Molly because she could sing, dance, and she is pretty, helpful, and friendly.

(Second, Goby talks about his crush).

Goby: My crush is Deema because she is nice, funny, makes jokes, loves to sing and dance, loves to be acting in a play and she may be dramatic but who cares I would still like her.

Gil: (turned his head to Nonny) What about you Nonny. What do you think about Oona?

Nonny: Umm… What I think about Oona is she's seems nice, happy, friendly, and she seems so pretty of her.

Gil: Okay. Now, we all about our crush but we all need to confess them.

Both: (They all made a decision) Right.

 **Author Notes: Okay I'm gonna have stop this story but this story is not over yet because their's gonna be more chapters of this story. What do you guys think about this and comment down of this story. But I could still need more work of this and as always I will see y'all next time of this story and ChrisCreator14 is out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(The next sunny day. The three girls (Molly,Deema and Oona) were walking to head to their preschool class. But they all stopped walking and just started to looked at those some lobsters, crabs, and snails people were decorating at the outdoors with decorations stuff like adding tables, dance floors, tents and foods and drinks stand. And the girls were wondering what they're doing at the part).

Oona: (Asking Molly and Deema) What do you think they're all doing?

Molly: I don't know? Why don't we go ask them?

Deema: Let's go.

(And so, three girls swam up to the park and they see the Mayor except Oona (because she hasn't met the Mayor before but anyway) the lobster and the snail asked the Mayor to know where to placed the last table at).

Mayor: You could just put it right there.

(The lobster and snail puts the table down).

Mayor: Perfect. (Then she turns her heads and sees Molly, Deema, and Oona coming up to her) Oh hey, girls.

Girls: Hi, Mayor.

Mayor: (looks at Oona) What do we have here?

Molly: This one of my friend, I just made, and she's new around here.

Oona: Oona Shaskan.

Mayor: Nice to you Oona, just as you know I'm the Mayor. So, anyway what did y'all here for?

Molly: We were wondering, what are they doing here? (Pointing at the lobster, snail, and crabs decorating).

Mayor: Well, We are having a dance party tonight.

Deema: Today?

Mayor: Yes Deema, We are having dance party today. And I'm invited people and the best thing thing is that you and your friends are invited.

Molly: Really?

Mayor: Yeah.

Oona: Wow.

Deema: That's amazing.

Mayor: I know right, now I have to get back on something.

Molly: Okay Mayor, we will come to the party tonight.

Mayor: Great, well see y'all later girls.

Girls: Bye.

(And so, the girls were now heading to preschool to go tell Mr. Grouper and the Boys about the dance party. Now three girls were inside the school, to put their backpack in their cubbies, then three boys sat down on the circle then Mr. Grouper appeared).

Boys: Good morning , Mr. Grouper.

Mr. Grouper: Well, good morning everyone.

Molly: Mr. Grouper…Mr. Grouper, we have something to tell y'all.

Mr. Grouper: What is it Molly?

Oona: The Mayor is setting a party.

Deema: The party starts tonight and we're all invited.

Gil: A dance party…

Goby: Starts tonight…

Nonny: And we're all invited?

Girls: (nodded their heads) Mm-mm.

Mr. Grouper: Oh wow. That's great.

Gil: I can't wait to go to the party.

Oona: Me too.

(All of the guppies were all excited (except Nonny, he doesn't usually smile that much) and talking about the party at the same time).

Mr. Grouper: (chuckles) Wow, we got some party people over here. Well everyone, tonight we're heading to the dance party.

All: (happiness of their faces) Yay!

 **A/N: I know this is a short story to y'all but we all know that they're invited to mayor dance party tonight and they're all look pretty excited to go there. Well, except Nonny because he doesn't smile that much but y'all already knew that but anyway more chapters will be coming soon. See y'all soon.**


End file.
